


Should we tell them?

by Infinitelove



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, somewhere after season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitelove/pseuds/Infinitelove
Summary: One shot of Casey and Izzie talking about their relationship.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Kudos: 103





	Should we tell them?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes I may have made, English is not my first language. Anyway I hope you enjoy it :)

Casey and Izzie were sitting on a bench alongside one of the path they use now to run together. They were alone save for the few other runners who were determined and brave enough to go running on such a windy day. 

“How long are we gonna take a break?”. Izzie asked, her head turned towards the sky with her eyes closed, feeling the wind hitting her face and breathing deeply. Loving the fresh air and enjoying it before they needed to go again.

“At least 10 more minutes”. Responded Casey after looking at her watch to see how much time had passed already.

“Good. I mean I love running but we have been training so hard lately I feel like my legs could give out any moments.”

“Yeah, me too. But we need to train hard if we want to go to UCLA.” Casey knew that it was a possibility for her, her coach explicitly told her. But she also knew that Izzie could do it that’s why when she decided to level up her game a couple weeks ago she asked if Izzie wanted to go with her. And maybe also because she didn’t know what she’ll do if Izzie didn’t go to UCLA with her and they would have to go into different university. But it was a year and a half from now so they had time to think about that. Or rather she didn’t want to think about that right now, it was just easier to focus on training. 

“I know but it’s exhausting”. Izzie was sitting upright now and she turned, looking at Casey with a small smile. “I’m glad that I get to do it with you though, because I don’t know if I’ll be able to do it on my own.”

“No, me neither. I’d say it’s a win-win. We get to improve ourselves AND spent more time together at the same time”. Casey said, smiling back. 

“True”. Izzie turned her head upward again but this time she was looking at the clouds. She needed to ask Casey something that was on her mind for while and now was as much as a good time as any. At least they were alone and away from anyone -well mostly Elsa- eavesdropping. “Hum, so I know we haven’t properly talked about what we are and all that, I know that we don’t need to talk about it right now.. I just thought that since we are always at your house and all, that maybe…”. She stopped herself and took a deep breath just so she could stop her rambling and ask what she wanted to ask. “Do you think we should tell your parents about us?”.

It has been a few weeks since they kissed that first time and they haven’t really talk about what their relationship was, mostly because they were still trying to figure out what that meant for them individually and they didn’t really need to put a label on anything, they were simply happy with how things were for now. But Izzie was right, they were at the Gardner’s house all the time, surely her parents would know sooner or later that something was up. Well, her mother probably had her suspicions by now, with her breaking up with Evan and Izzie spending even more time than before at the house. But still it would disturb the little bubble they have been in. 

“I don’t know, I like that it’s just the two of us, that it’s our thing. I don’t want my parents putting their nose in my business, especially not my mom. Plus we know that Sam is okay with it and my mom probably is too but I'm not so sure about my dad”. As much as she loved her dad and even if he had always been supportive, she didn’t know if he would be okay with his daughter dating another girl. She didn’t want to risk it, not when she was starting to love and adjust to this new chapter of her life.

Izzie wasn’t convinced. She has grown to really liked the Gardners and Doug and Elsa have been better parents to her in the last few months than her own parents since she was born. She didn’t like lying to them. And even though she was upset at first when Casey told her that Sam knew about them, she was coming to accept what that meant to be a couple with Casey and everything that comes with it. Including telling the parents of the person you are seeing and spending a better part of your time with.

Seeing Izzie hesitating and not all pleased with her answer, Casey tried to diffused the tension. “Besides it’s easier for us to see each other if they think we are just friend because once they know, I can assure you, they wouldn’t be as cool. The “open-door policy" would be in place and I would rather spend time with you with my bedroom door close.”

Izzie laughed at that. She didn’t know what was the right thing to do but Casey made a pretty good point. And in any case, she was convinced that even if they didn’t tell Casey’s parent right now, it wouldn’t be long before they knew what was going on. So they might as well enjoy it while they can. “It will be dumb of us not to use this situation to our advantage then”.

Casey had a bright smile on her face now, looking in Izzie’s eyes. “Yes it would be”. But there was something bothering her since the start of this conversation. Izzie was concerned about the Gardner’s knowing and understandably so, but Casey wasn’t sure if the other way around was something that Izzie thought about. Usually Casey doesn't bring up Izzie’s mom because she knows the other girl doesn’t like to talk about her, but she was really curious to know if Izzie as even considered telling her mom about them, about her. “What about your parents, do you think we should tell your mom?”

Any left of a smile disappear from Izzie’s face. Every time her mom was mentioned she would get this irritated look on her face. “Well, my mom never cared about my relationships before and I never cared for her to know, so we don’t have to.”

Casey wanted to ask more, Izzie didn’t talk about her family a lot and usually it wouldn’t bother her, but now that her and Izzie were a thing she really wanted to know about them. And as much as Izzie’s mom was a horrible person she was still her mom, one of the person who made this beautiful, smart, headstrong girl into who she is today. But Izzie saw Casey wanted to asked more and she wasn't ready to dive into her relationship with her mother, at least not right now. “Anyway we should probably get back before it gets dark.” She said, already up and starting to run.

Casey wasn’t surprised by Izzie’s response, but she wished that the other girl would have been more open about this kind of things with her by now. She wanted to make Izzie feel like she could talked to her about this, about anything really, but right now was probably not a good time.  
Right now, she needed to run after her -more than friend but not yet girlfriend- bestfriend and let it go for now. Casey knew that Izzie’s family was always a sore subject but she was determined to know all about them one day. She could be very persuasive when she wanted to.


End file.
